The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Computer systems may host applications for use by end users. Users may use these applications to perform various functionalities. In many cases, applications are written to provide broad functionality to as many users as possible. However, in many cases, it may be desirable to modify an application to meet certain specifications. For example, enterprises may desire to modify an application to reduce security risks and/or increase the ability to manage data or functionalities of the application.